


It's My Life (It's Now Or Never)

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Destiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, High School AU, M/M, Minor Violence, Minor description of child abuse, Novak Family, Unaccepting Parents, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Castiel has always felt alone until he meets Dean, who shows him that being alone is fine, because it just means you haven't found the people you truly belong with.For Castiel, he has a choice to make in his life and it's now or never.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from It's My Life by Bon Jovi
> 
> Though the song it upbeat and happy, I took a different approach...

Castiel Novak never had an easy life. He grew up being the submissive, silent brother to four over-powering and competitive siblings. When he’s sibling wanted to go out and play, Castiel preferred to stay indoors and read a book. No one but his big brother Gabriel understood the wonders he discovered in every page as suppose to the outside world.

As Castiel grew up, it became apparent to him even at the age of six that nothing he ever did would be good enough for his parents. He’s father, Zachariah Novak was a man who expected perfection, and perfection he got… from Lucifer, Michael and Anna, Castiel’s older siblings.

He’s mother, Naomi, was a woman who followed her religion strictly, believe the Bible was the guide on how to live and Castiel believed her, he still believed her but once again, her expectations were something Castiel struggled to meet.

“Castiel, this is pathetic. I expected better of you, boy! Next time, study harder and study longer!”

“Castiel, sweetheart, that is no way to act. Explore the world the God has bestowed upon us. You sit there, lost in your books. You say you love to learn, yet never have I seen you sit that much with your Bible. Where is your Bible?”

When Castiel discovered that he found boys attractive, not just physically but sexually, he ran away from school. He left the school grounds the moment the bell rang and ran. Finding a park and sinking down under a nearby tree, he cried. He cried and cried, silently pleading with the Lord, to help him and to save him from being yet another disappointment to his parents.

Then he heard it. The clanking sound of a car door opening and closing. Shocked, Castiel looked up and watched as someone made their way over to him.

To Castiel’s fourteen year mind, he felt a rush of panic, thinking it was his father. But the man, no, the boy, looked around his age. And he seemed to be making his way over to him. Hurriedly, Castiel wiped his tears away and cleared his throat, forcing a neutral expression he had come to adapt when around strangers.

“Hey.” The boy greeted, stopping in front of him.

Castiel stared. The boy was beautiful, with a face structured and sculpted as if by Lord himself. Dressed in a ripped jeans, a black Metallic t-shirt and an open red button down over it.

“You’re Castiel, right?”

Castiel nodded numbly.

The boy chuckles. “Uh, my name is Dean. Dean Winchester. We’re in the same class and uh, not to sound like a stalker or anything, but I kinda followed you here. Or well my mom and I did. You kinda took off quickly today at school and I wanted to check if everything was alright.”

Castiel cleared his throat once more. “Yes, I know who you are. And to answer your question, I am alright.”

Dean nodded. “Okay… Uh, you mind if I sit with you a bit?”

Castiel looks up at him and tilts his head. “Why?”

“You seem like you could use a friend.”

And with that last line, a beautiful friendship began. High School, became a little bit better with Dean around. Dean introduced him his baby brother, Sam, who he loved to call Sammy. Castiel met his mother, Mary, a kind woman who seemed a little rough around the edges but ultimately, a woman who’s one wish in life was to see her sons happy.

Two years into their friendship, Castiel opened up about his sexuality, explaining to Dean that he would understand if Dean wanted nothing to do with him.

Dean only slapped his shoulder. “Dude, I know. I mean I can’t really judge you, seeing as I like both but, I’m not gonna leave you on the side of the road because of it.”

“You are attracted to men _and_ women?” Castiel asked shocked.

Dean looks over at him as they both sit on the hood of the impala. “Yeah, I mean, that’s the general definition of being Bisexual.”

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment, before looking down at his clasped hands, swallowing thickly before he asked, “Are you mother and brother aware?”

Dean chuckled as he tips back the beer in his hand. “Yeah. They’re the once who sat me down and explained to me that being attracted to both was perfectly fine. Mom said it just mean the chances of her getting a grandbaby would double.”

A year later on Castiel’s seventeenth birthday, they had their first kiss. After Castiel spend the night with his family, having a quite dinner together in celebration, Dean had driven them to the park where they had first met.

“So, uh, about three years ago, I did the insane thing and followed a guy I never spoke to and… What I found was something… I have no words for. Cas, when I met you, my whole world changed. I mean my life was good with Mom and Sammy but I never knew I was missing something until I met you. I guess, what I’m trying to say is… I like you, Cas. Not as a brother, not as a friend but as… Something way more.”

“Dean?” Before he could say anything more, Dean leaned in, stopping only for a second to make sure everything was okay and then he kissed him. The kiss was awkward, but it was perfect and everything Castiel could have imagined.

His relationship with Dean developed fast. Their dynamic as friends changed yet remained the same at the same time. Mary and Sam accepted him and his relationship with Dean with a “Finally” and an “I knew it!”

His feelings for Dean also led to him telling his family about their relationships. It went just as Castiel expected. His mother shook her head, picked up her Bible and walked to her room. His father stared at him, saying nothing. After a while, Castiel got up and went to his room, where he remained, skipping dinner all together.

He didn’t cry. Why would he? He knew how his parents would react and he had prepared himself for it, a long time ago.

Hours later, there was a knock on his door and Gabriel poked his head in.

“So,” Gabriel said, making his way further in. “I heard a bit of information.”

“Gabe, if you are here to ridicule me, can you wait until tomorrow? I have had a trying day and I really do not need you making it worse.”

“Oh, don’t get your panties in a twist. I just want to know about this boy of yours.”

The next morning, as Castiel left for school. Gabe was the only one who greeted him, his mother and father barely acknowledged his existence. His siblings followed suit.

When Dean asked him about it, Castiel shrugged and told him the truth.

“Just as I told you it would go, Dean.”

There was a silence for a long time between them.

“You know, If it every gets bad, you could always leave.”

“Dean, this isn’t something I can run away from.” Castiel told him seriously, his rough voice sounding gruffer than usual.

“I’m not saying run away, I’m talking about getting away from people who don’t know what they got. I’m talking about getting away from people who preach about family when they don’t even know the meaning of the Goddamn word.”

“I can’t.” Castiel shook his head.

“Cas, we graduate in three weeks. You turn eighteen next week. You can leave. No one is going to stop you.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Turns out, Castiel didn’t have to think much about it. Exactly two week later, he got his answer in the form of his father. When Castiel got home from school, he found his father sitting on their couch, a half empty bottle of brandy on the coffee table before him.

“Well, look who finally showed his humiliating face. Where the hell have you been? Let me guess, out with that trash you dare call a… Whatever the fuck he is to you.”

“Father.” Castiel greets, nodding his head before he moved and made his way to room.

However, Zachariah had other ideas. Springing up from the couch, Zachariah grabbed the back of Castiel’s jacket, tugging him back and turning him around. Forcing a calm face, Castiel turns to look his father in the eye.

Zachariah snared at him, getting in Castiel’s face. “Don’t you ever walk away from me, do you hear me? You’re pathetic brother isn’t here to look out for you. God, I knew something was wrong with you when you were born. I was right. God didn’t make you, you are the Devil’s spawn!”

Castiel swallowed thickly. “Are you finished?”

The back hand came before Castiel had time to register it. The force knocked him back, causing him to stumble. He gets a metallic taste in his mouth and swallowed it down.

“Father,” Castiel started, turning to look at the man before him. “Being a disappointment to this family, is something I’m proud of.”

When Castiel turned away and make his way to his room, he barely flinched when a brandy bottle smashed against the wall, inches from his face. He went to his room, pulling out the half-packed duffle bag and finished the job. He placed the photo of him and Gabriel on top of his clothes, reaching into pocket and dialed.

“Hey, babe.”

“Can you come get me?”

There is a pause.

“Are you okay?”

“Dean, just come and get me away from this place.”

“I’m on my way.”

A half an hour later when he hears the rumbling of Impala, Castiel had his two bags packed. He looked out the window to see Mary and Dean exiting the car. Taking a deep breathe, Castiel walked out his room and down the staircase of his house one last time.

There is a knock and Castiel heard Zachariah answering it.

“Can I help you two?”

“Yes, we are here to pick up Castiel.” Castiel heard Mary say.

“You the scum, that son of a bitch of a son is apparently screwing?”

Castiel arrived in time to see Mary tilt her head to the side before punching Zachariah in the jaw, causing his father to fall back with a thud onto the floor.

“Mom!” Dean exclaimed in shock.

Before Mary could answer, her eyes locked with Castiel. She glanced down to his bruised cheek and her features soften. Dean followed her eyes and his expression hardens, his jaws flexing as he clenches it.

Castiel made his way over to them, stepping over Zachariah.

His father made a move to grab his jean leg but Castiel moved out of the way.

Mary tilted her head to the side, her lips tugging into a small warm smile as she lifted a hand to cup his swollen cheek. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you home and put some ice on that, okay?”

Castiel could only nod. In the car ride away from his house, Dean sitting in the back with Castiel, reached over and laced their fingers together.

“You’re not running away.”

“I know.”


End file.
